Jarum Suntik
by Trio Pisces
Summary: Dino Cavallone. Kepala keluarga Cavallone generasi ke- 10 yang dijuluki "Haneuma" atau Bucking Horse, yang sangat phobia dengan... jarum suntik.


A/N: Ciaosu~! Wodeng is comeback! Ini baru pertama kalinya Wodeng buat fanfic KHR. Ini yang buat cuman Wodeng doang. Soalnya ke-dua partner Wodeng gak ada yang demen sama KHR—tapi mungkin Rara rada' Doyan. Wodeng masih pemula. Gak pinter pinter banget mbuat cerita—se keren Rara dan Hiida. Makanya Wodeng lagi belajar membuat cerita. Saran dan Kritik diterima! XD

Disclamer: KHR bukan punya Wodeng. kalau iya, pasti Dino udah nikah sama Hibari :P

Warning: OOC , aneh, gaje, GILA, yang buat pas itu lagi SUTRIS (stress), slight D18, Sho-ai .

Jarum Suntik

Dino Cavallone. Kepala keluarga Cavallone generasi ke- 10 yang dijuluki "Haneuma" atau Bucking Horse. Dalam usia muda mengepalai 5000 anak buah dan membangun finansial keluarganya sehingga menempati posisi ke- 3 dalam jajaran Mafia. Tentu saja hal ini sangat tidak biasa. Apalagi ditambah dengan parasnya yang oh-my-god-cuakep-pake-banget-sampe-kiki-ferel-jadi-manyun itu. Sekilas ia seperti orang yang 'sempurna'. Tapi jika diselidiki lagi, sang Don Cavallone ini mempunyai kelemahan yang Fatal. Seperti yang kita tahu, ia akan menjadi sangat-tidak-berguna saat bertarung entah melawan siapa, jika tidak ada anak buahnya yang menemani. Dan satu lagi. Dia sangat...

..Phobia dengan Jarum Suntik.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! JAUHKAN 'BENDA' ITU DARIKU!"

Seorang pemuda Italia berambut pirang berteriak histeris kayak gajah kejepit pintu.

"tapi boss harus disuntik! Kalau gak, virus rabies boss bisa menyebar!"

Romario mencoba menenangkan Boss-nya yang teriak teriak kayak orang kesurupan di rumah sakit.

Sementara sang Perawat hanya bisa cengo dengan mulutnya yang menggangga jatuh ke lantai. Sampe sampe ada lalet yang sempat mampir, sekedar nongkrong sama temen temennya mbicarain anaknya yang cita citanya pingen jadi G*yus Tambunan ajah, daripada jadi laler dewasa yang kerjanya cuman hinggap di atas makanan Wodeng—yang tentu saja—memancing terjadinya perang dunia ketiga. Laler vs. Wodeng. —okeh, kembali ke awal.

Image Dino Cavallone yang guanteng, cakep, sopan, santun, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung (?) dengan Gigi yang menyilaukan karena disikat pake Byklin 20x sehari, pun hancur berkeping keping. Setelah digigit Wodeng yang mendadak mengamuk kelaperan gara gara kalah versus laler-laler yang ngerebutin makanannya (A/N: emang air liur Wodeng mengandung virus rabies ya? Ah, kejamnya dunia ini... *pundung*), Dino berubah drastis. Kini yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Don Cavallone yang ia bayangkan. Melainkan seorang banci kaleng yang teriak teriak kayak monyet yang mau dijodohin sama Amingwati.

"Ayolah Dino-san. Kalau begini terus, gak akan sembuh sembuh"

Hebivore super u—coret—Sawada Tsunayoshi pun turut menenangkan abang-nya. Tapi tetap saja, usahanya gagal.

Romario menghela nafas. Dia meminta sang perawat—yang sedari tadi jawdroop—untuk keluar dari ruangan (dengan sopan tentunya), dan tak lupa ia berbisik kepada sang perawat, "hey, buat jaga jaga kalau dapet pasien kayak boss saya, mendingan anda sama temen temen anda ikut seminar pawang monyet". Dan sang perawat-pun langsung mengangguk, tanda seDELAPAN (bukan seTUJUH lagi).

Dino yang tadi sempat main panjat tebing, jendela, dan sebagainya—yang diperkirakan kalau dia ikut lomba 17-an mesti bakalan juara—langsung balik ke kasurnya setelah melihat sang perawat sudah beranjak pergi dari kamarnya.

Romario dan Tsuna yang kewalahan menghadapi Dino yang _henshin_ jadi amingwati mendadak, hanya bisa menggeleng geleng, berajep ajep disko. Dengan BGM: Didi Kempot – Campur Sari (gak banget lagunya)

Entah darimana, tiba tiba sang 10th Wongola mengapat sebuah ilham yang sungguh nista. Tapi presentase keberhasilanya 99% .

Dengan segera Tsuna pamit dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa Senang Jika Gila dan menuju Namimori-chu. Udah tau siapa yang dicarinya kan?

"Hibari-san!"

Seru Tsuna pada sosok yang sedang bobok siang di atap sekolah. Tapi yang dipanggil malah cuek bebek aja nih.

"ini gawat! Dino-san kena RABIESSSSS!" kata Tsuna lebay ala Sinetron sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

'_Oh begitu... so?,'_ batin Hibari Cuek.

"dia gak mau disuntik! Nanti penyakitnya tambah parah lo!"

'_oh, tambah lebih baik... sekalian mati aja sonoh'_

"tapi kalau Dino-san meninggal, nanti siapa yang **mbayarin** kita nonton konsernya Justin Bieber!"

Sontak, Hibari bangun dari kuburnya—eh bobok siangnya. Dengan tatapan tajam ala Kyoya Otori yang merasa mendengar kata **'mbayarin'** yang artinya **'dibayarin'**, Hibari langsung ngacir dengan kekuatan bulan dan matahari ala Sailormoon, sambil menggeret Tsuna ke TKP.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Senang Jika Gila—Hibari sempat sweatdrop melihat nama rumah sakitnya yang aneh bin 'Gila' (namanya juga RSJ)—dan tiba di kamar Dino di pelihara—eh dirawat.

Hibari meminta Tsuna, Romario dan sang perawat untuk menunggu di luar. Sementara dirinya akan menyakinkan Dino biar mau disuntik—biar bisa nonton Justin Bieber Gratis gitu loh.

Hibari masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan Sweatdrop melihat 'tutor'-nya yang mencak mencak sambil nonton kamen rider K-O di Trans Delapan setiap hati minggu jam 09.30 WIB *promosi*.

"Hoy! Haneuma!"

Dino menoleh ke arah Hibari dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kyoya~! Kau datang untuk menjengukku ya~?" tanyanya riang. "ah, manisnya~! Teryata Kyoya yang terkenal Galak dan Cuek ini mau menjengukku. Apakah pesona diriku telah memikatmu~?" lanjutnya (kelewat) PEDE.

"aku kesini karena aku diminta Hebivore super uke untuk membujukmu agar mau disuntik" jawab Hibari datar.

Mendengar kata 'disuntik', air muka Dino berubah horor.

"disuntik? AKU GAK MAU DISUNTIIIIK!"

"kenapa?"

"karena ujung jarumnya tajem" jawab Dino Polos.

Ya ampun, yang namanya jarum suntik mesti harus tajemlah... kalau gak tajem gimana mau nyuntiknya? Wodeng sweatdrop.

"pokoknya kau harus disuntik" sahut hibari tegas.

"Oh, tidak bisa.." kata Dino menirukan Sule OPJ

"kenapa?"

"karena ada syaratnya~" Dino menyeringai nista.

Hibari menelan ludah. Merasa ada Firasat Buruk yang akan terjadi.

"apa?"

"syaratnya adalah..."

Seringai Dino semakin melebar.

"MENIHKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

JTEK-suara simpang lima, simpang tujuh, dan simpang yang lainnya yang langsung muncul di dahi Hibari. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ia segera meng-kamikorosu 'makhluk' yang ada di hadapannya itu.

-DUAK BRAK BRUK CIUNG DRRR BOOM DAARR PRANG-

yak, para readers sekalian yang berbahagia, mari kita panjatkan doa untuk sang "Dino Cavallone" . semoga arwahnya (tidak) diterima di alam sana. Amien.. #digetok#

-DUAK!-

Hibari membuka pintu kamar Dino dengan sopannya. Mengakibatkan pintunya hancur lebur karena dibuka penuh nafsu dari sang terdakwa, Hibari. Terbukti tidak waras #di-kamikorosu#

"hey, kau" panggil Hibari pada sang perawat. Sementara yang dipanggil langsung merinding disko.

"..silahkan kalau mau menyuntik kuda bodoh itu.."

"i-iya"

sang perawat-pun langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Dino. tapi sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar pasien, Hibari berkata,

"..sekalian pakai suntikan yang paling GEDE.." sambungnya sambil masang tampang horror plus Deathglare yang membara.

"I-YA!" karena ketakutan, sang perawatpun langsung ngacir ke dalem kamar.

Tsuna dan Romario yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Dino, mengintip ke dalem kamar. O_O; kira kira begitulah tampang mereka berdua. Menanggapi kamar pasien yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti kapal pecah—mirip kayak kamarnya Wodeng (A/N: heh!)

Dan di bawah Sofa—yang juga di-kamikorosu Hibari, terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang tergeletak dengan arwah yang berjoget joget goyang Ngebor ala Inul Daranista keluat dari dalam mulutnya.

"Dino-san/Boss!" teriak mereka berdua kompak.

Dan sejak itu tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengajak Hibari untuk _menikah_. Bahkan yang nge-fans berat sama Hibari—termasuk Wodeng. kecuali Dino Cavallone yang anehnya gak kapok kapok di-kamikorosu Hibari.

-THE END-

GAJE! Fail kan? Uh... -_-'' dan sejak kapan Hibari jadi matre ya? fanfic ini Wodeng buat cuman buat ngisi kekosongan waktu yang sedang melanda Wodeng sih... tapi gak taunya jadi ancur gini... yah, sudahlah. Tak apa. Tengkyu buat yang udah mbaca! :D Sarannya tolong ?


End file.
